


今夜无人入眠

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: LOFTER&微博搬运备份由微博上天穹街二期重建的讨论衍生而来，关于被人黑得体无完肤依然淡定从容的总长阁下的小故事。原梗出自微博的@冲冲火锅侠 。“光之战士”= 公式光。人物属于原作，OOC属于我。
Kudos: 6





	今夜无人入眠

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文，献给为天穹街重建连续奋战十天十夜的各位光之工匠们，你们辛苦了。

露琪亚两颊涨得通红地冲进了神殿骑士团总长办公室，还没来得及丢出哪怕一个字，在脑海里反复演练过的台词就尽数被挡了下来。

“如果你是来向我抱怨那些外国工匠的话，就不必再说了，露琪亚。”艾默里克从成山的文件里抬起头，神色淡然。

“可……可是他们说得也太难听了吧！这已经是对您个人名誉的毁谤了啊！”露琪亚一想到刚刚从天穹街上听到的那些低语，就只觉得额头上的血管在“突突”暴跳。而眼前长官丝毫不在意地喝着红茶模样，更让女骑士觉得义愤填膺。

“嗯……让我猜猜看你都听到了什么……”艾默里克起身给茶壶续上了水，靠在窗口上俯瞰着下面的街道，“‘黑心奴隶主’？‘脏心烂肺的资本家’？‘丑恶的吝啬鬼’？‘该死的狐狸’？”最后一个称呼刚脱口而出，上议长大人自己先乐不可支地笑出了声。

露琪亚脸上的血色退了大半，不可思议地瞪着自己的长官。当然，她知道艾默里克并不是那种会一边哈哈笑着一边下达残酷镇压命令的领导人，能让他笑到眼睛都眯起来的，一定是他发自内心认为有趣的事情。只是，这就更让她困惑了。

艾默里克好一会儿才收住笑，叹了口气，给自己和露琪亚各斟了一杯茶。

“总长阁下，我的那份不用加糖。”艾默里克适时地顿了顿，然后把第二份桦木糖浆也加进了自己的杯子。

“……真有他们的，这种称号都想得出来。”艾默里克笑着摇摇头，把露琪亚的茶递给她，“这种事情没有必要去干预，露琪亚。”

“可是再不管……”——再不管的话，说不定哪天田园郡的孩子们都会给狐狸起阁下的名字了啊！ 露琪亚犹豫片刻，到底还是把后面半截话吞了回去。

“没必要，露琪亚，真的没必要。”艾默里克喝了一口茶，眺望着下面依旧灯火通明的天穹街，“重建工程的进度如何？”

副官立刻放下茶杯，立正行礼：“回上议长阁下，天穹街重建二期工程目前进展良好：圣罗埃勒广场的整修和铺装工作、喷泉建设工作已经完成，工匠们正在清理居住区的瓦砾，应该会比预定时间提早一到两天开始居住区房屋的正式建造工程。“

“这不是很好吗？不仅没耽误工程，甚至还提前了一两天。”艾默里克笑盈盈地喝完了手中的茶，又给自己添了半杯，“伊修加德毕竟是苦寒之地，外国工匠几乎都是从温暖的萨纳兰、拉诺西亚、黑衣森林这些地方来的，做的又是辛苦的体力活，而且我们能提供的报酬和他们在其他地方得到的相比实在是太微不足道了，有怨言也难免。”

“可……可是……”道理当然是这个道理，但一想到敬爱的长官明明每天熬着最晚的夜，烧着最多的脑，还要挨最多的骂，露琪亚还是觉得有些愤愤。

“我很感谢你对我的关心，”艾默里克放下茶杯，认真地朝忠心耿耿的副官颔首致谢，“只是，我挨几句抱怨什么的，并不会因此受到什么实质上的损失，而且工匠们也没有因为抱怨就停工不干。对吧？”

露琪亚咬着嘴唇，点头承认了这个事实。

“所以，哪怕将来真的有一天田园郡的孩子们拿我的名字去给狐狸用，也别太在意。”艾默里克摆摆手，“只要天穹街能如期完成重建就可以了。”

露琪亚不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，再一次对长官理解人心的能力肃然起敬。

“对……对不起，都是我的错！”弗朗塞尔抱着一大卷图纸站在办公室门口，深深一鞠躬，最顶上的两卷图纸立刻就滚了下来。露琪亚和艾默里克赶忙放下茶杯，替重建工程总监收拾好了他拿过来的各式房屋图纸。

“很抱歉，给你们添麻烦了，特别是艾默里克大人！”弗朗塞尔又是一鞠躬，直起身的时候眼眶明显红了一圈，“对不起，都是我不能跟罗薇娜商会谈到更好的价钱，才会导致给不出什么好的报酬，工匠们才会……”

“嗐，别说是你，就连我也是被‘那个女人’残酷剥削的对象啊。“久违的声音从门口传来，接着就是一个被硕大包裹前后包夹的人影大大咧咧地进了办公室，顿时把本来就不宽敞的总长办公室挤得满满当当。

“光！你这是……”一看包裹缝隙里漏出来的秧鸡肉、仙子棉布、灵青石材、白梣木材……再看看光之战士身上的黑围裙工匠装束，艾默里克当即就明白老朋友并不是单纯来找自己打个招呼问问情况的了。

“啊，去‘那边’搞了点材料，想着用得上。“光之战士抓抓后颈上细细密密的汗珠，朝弗朗塞尔咧嘴一笑，”别太往心里去。罗薇娜那个女人是连沙子都能攥成玻璃再当成名贵珠宝卖出去的人，你要跟她搞商战那真的是想多了。况且我看你跟其日娜他们的生意就做得挺好啊，你本来也不是商人出身，能做到现在这样真的很棒了。“

噼里啪啦一通说绕得弗朗塞尔晕乎乎的。就算是跟罗薇娜商会往来过几次，他也依然不擅长跟人交谈，唯一能确定的是英雄阁下此刻是真心实意地想要安慰自己。

“确实，你的提案、分析还有提供的设计图纸都非常实用。”艾默里克拍了拍弗朗塞尔的肩膀，“你以后也是要代表艾因哈特家族的人，多给自己一点信心吧。”

光之战士用大拇指指了指艾默里克，哈哈哈地笑了起来：“更何况，前代理教皇可比你出名多了。反正都是逞口舌之快，当然是骂出名的大人物比较爽啊。”

露琪亚皱了皱眉，没说话。

“而且，‘那家伙’本来也是希望伊修加德可以变成一座开放、自由的城市的吧……”虽然没提名字，但屋子里的四个人不约而同地都想到了同一个人，原本洋溢的欢笑声顿时烟消云散，长久的沉默在他们中间横亘着。

夜幕深沉，然而刚刚吃过晚饭的孩子们却在街道上开心地打着雪仗，尖叫和笑声甚至可以轻松刺破窗户，直接闯进他们中间。

“啊啊，说起来，这次的居住区，我听说你专门给云雾街的孩子们设计了一栋孤儿院？”光之战士终于耐不住，率先打破了沉默。

“是的！”一说到设计，弗朗塞尔原本黯淡的眼睛里立刻有了光彩，“你看，就在这个地方。我之前对比过，这地方光照最充足，活动空间也大，而且我还准备再……”

趁弗朗塞尔沉浸在介绍自己设计的兴奋中，艾默里克偷偷给光竖了个大拇指。光之战士挑眉一笑，满脸都写着“我们都懂”。

一直等到弗朗塞尔讲完了对孤儿院的设计思路，艾默里克才笑着给他递上茶，点点头：“老伯爵也不容易……阿图瓦雷尔现在还留守在基姆利特暗区前线，埃马内兰现在在巨龙首营地也越来越像样了，而且……本来……也是因为我父亲的缘故……“

他的声音渐渐低了下去，无言的悲伤又一次带着徘徊不去的沉默突袭了他们。

又过了好一会儿，艾默里克才笑着摇摇头：“所以没关系，本来政治这种事情就是要选一个人上去挨骂的，工匠们的怨气冲着我来总比冲着你们去要好些。”

“辛苦你了。”光用力地拍了拍艾默里克的肩膀，又朝屋子里其他人点点头，“我先告辞了。”

虽然知道是明知故问，但弗朗塞尔还是叫住了他：“光，你要去天穹街吗？”

“啊，对。把材料给他们带过去，然后再帮奥格伯特他们做点炖菜红茶什么的给大家分一分，吃点热乎乎的东西心情就会好起来了。”光之战士说着，重新把包裹扛上身，然后哼着小曲一溜烟就跑了。

“还真是多谢他了。”艾默里克看着消失在门外的巨大包裹，叹了口气，“我又欠了他一个人情……虽然他本人是没提过关于这些事情的报酬，但……”

“我明白，”露琪亚钦佩地朝门外点点下巴，重新关好被挤得有些歪的房门，“英雄阁下很少会提及这些，但不代表我们可以一直心安理得地以‘朋友’的身份享受他的帮忙。”

弗朗塞尔皱着眉，从一堆图纸下面抽出了天穹街区域的整个区域地图细细端详了半天，然后兴奋地跳起来：”不如这样吧！这应该还在我能安排的范围内！“

艾默里克和露琪亚齐齐偏了偏头，等着看弗朗塞尔的罐子里打算卖点什么药。

“你看，这里是无名众人广场，这里是十字镐大街，这里是新巢居住区，这里是圣罗埃勒广场，还有这里、这里和这里……然后这里，就是这个地方，我们给英雄阁下留一块地如何？”

“哈？”艾默里克一时间没太明白这个转折跳跃为何来得如此之快。

“就是……”弗朗塞尔吞了口口水，定定神，“我之前听老矿工们说过这地方，已经几乎挨着库尔扎斯山脉了，那下面就有温泉。我之前听英雄阁下说起过在东方的温泉乡什么的，而且他一年到头四处奔波劳累，又经常受伤什么的。等之后扩建工程到那边以后……我的意思是说，我们给他留一块地方，然后现在这些来帮忙重建的工匠里也帮他挑几个手艺好要价又不贵的，到时候给他在那里盖一个小房子——啊不，应该是大房子，英雄阁下一定有很多客人要接待的……”

艾默里克忍俊不禁，连连鼓掌：“好主意！对我们来说，光也算是家人了。既然是家人，没有自己住的地方怎么行呢？”

“啊啊，这样一想，不赶紧规划好下一期重建工程的计划就不行了呢！”弗朗塞尔越发兴致高涨起来，“那些图纸是新巢居住区的房屋图纸，露琪亚阁下，有劳你帮我转交给奥格伯特，我……我先回去了！”

说着，他一跃而起，甚至连帽子也忘了戴上，就一路哒哒哒地跑下了楼梯。

喝上了“那位英雄”亲手做的红茶和肉汤，天穹街工匠们的怨气早已消散了大半。吃饱喝足的工匠们，或是赶赴云冠群岛，或是互相比较工作成果的质量，或是在吕多佛兰的计分板前为分数高低争论不休。就算还有人嘟囔两句“黑心藏狐”什么的，也多半是嘴角带着笑意的调侃，并非真的有什么怨恨。

挚友啊，你看到了吗？正如你祈愿的那样，伊修加德正一天比一天变得更加自由、开放、丰裕、幸福，总有一天，它将重新寻回“山巅之城”应有的荣光……

拯救了两个世界的大英雄把自己藏在堆叠物资的木箱后面，仰望着头顶上的无光之海，默默诉说着。

在英雄阁下的四周，灯火通明，敲石声、打铁声、锯木声、摇纺车声……此起彼伏，热闹非凡。

今夜，天穹街上无人入眠。


End file.
